Water
Water, along with Food is required for your family members to survive. Each member takes 1/4 of a bottle. Family members will require water much more often then they will need soup cans, so water should be more of a priority. If an adult family member goes without water for 5 days, they will die of dehydration on the 6th day, but the children will leave the shelter. Therefore, you must give water to all family members on the 5th day, the 10th day, the 15th day, and so on (Note that family members leaving the shelter will make that member off schedule, and you will have to pay attention to when that specific family member requires water. In the case of an event that requires a water bottle to be used, the whole water bottle will be used in the event, not just 1/4 of a bottle). Events The Gambler Required: Deck of Cards, at least 2 Water Bottles or 2 Soup Cans Summary: A stranger will ask to gamble with a deck of cards (They must be your own deck of cards). If you lose, you lose 2 bottles of water/soup cans. If you win, you gain 2 bottles of water/soup cans. There is a 50/50 chance of success/loss. (needs confirmation of 50/50 odds, may be unbalanced odds) The Water Chip Required: 1 Water Bottle Summary: A stranger will ask for a water chip. Instead, you must give him a bottle of water, and in return the stranger will give you a Gas Mask. If you already have a working Gas Mask, he will give you nothing. (This is a Fallout easter egg.) The Plant Required: 1 Water Bottle Summary: Mary Jane can find a plant seed and asks for 1 water bottle to Plant the seed and let it grow. After answering Yes. the plant will grow and eventually gives 2 or 4 soup cans or causes you to lose 2 cans or gain nothing. When Spiders Attack ''' Required: Boy Scout Handbook Summary: Spiders will storm your base. By choosing the Boy Scout Handbook, you can get either one soup can or one bottle of water. This event can also cause Mutant Mary Jane. '''Water Trade Required: Cards/Poison/Boy Scout Handbook/Flashlight Summary: A stranger pushing a rusty wheelbarrow filled with all kinds of goods stopped by today. He claimed he's a trader looking to barter for items he requires. # Offers 1 Water Bottle for Cards. # Offers 1 Water Bottle for Bug Spray. # Offers 2 Water Bottles for Boy Scout Handbook. # Offers 2 Water Bottles for Flashlight. Lending An Extra Arm Required: 1 Water Bottle/1 Can of Soup Summary: A man who has acquired an extra pair of arms will stop by the shelter. In exchange for soup/water, he will either safely escort you back to your shelter on your next expedition, or help defend you against the raiders. For Freedom Summary:' '''Opening the door to the band of teenagers representing "freedom" will either lose/gain one or two can/s of soup or bottle/s of water. '''Empty Suitcase' Summary: An empty suitcase will pop up on your door at one point in the game. If you choose to open it, you will have the chance of somebody getting sick, or gaining a can of soup or a bottle of water. A Walk with Pancake Required: Map/Rifle/Flashlight (Getting the map is the best option to succeed this event as the weapons may scare Pancake away). Summary: You can take Pancake for a walk outside. While looking around, Pancake may encounter a man with an axe and Pancake will attack him. The man will leave behind a bottle of water or more. It is not required that Pancake must encounter the man with the axe; he can bring back supplies by simply searching. Doctor's Request Required: 1 Bottle of Water Summary: A group of doctors will request for a bottle of water. If you share your supplies, there is a chance that the doctors will return later on to vaccinate all of your family members, curing them of sickness. What's in the Safe? Summary: The map will fall off the wall and reveal a safe. Opening it will have a chance of getting a bottle of water, a can of soup, or a medkit. Out of Water and Sanity Required: Dolores must be insane Summary: Dolores going insane will spawn the chances of her gorging on a bottle of water despite your strict rationing policy. You will lose one bottle of water. Please add any more known events that involve the usage, gain, or loss of Water Bottles. Make it in the same format as the ones above by listing requirements, a title (you can make up a title, just make sure it makes sense with the event), and a summary that lists what you can gain and lose. Please keep this message up until all events are listed. Category:Items Category:Mutant Mary Jane